


Страшная

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hospitals, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: Какаши старается не смотреть на страшную часть своего тела - руку. А Гай - на ногу.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Страшная

Гай легко сжимает правую ладонь Какаши. Разжимает и водит пальцами, аккуратно и нежно. Притягивает к себе, целует. Тот отнекивается: «Не стоит, она такая страшная».  
Гай отрицательно качает головой и продолжает целовать.

Ладонь Какаши прохладная, кожа на ней грубая, шершавая и вся в трещинах. Наверняка колется. Иногда она шелушится. Гай напоминает Какаши, чтоб тот пил побольше воды, и Какаши пьёт, но это не помогает.  
Какаши лежит в больнице, измотанный после нападения Акацки. Гай благодарил всё на свете: Цунаде-сама, Наруто-куна, небеса — за то, что вытащили Какаши. За то, что он пришёл в себя.

Гай чётко помнил, как увидел его правую ладонь впервые.

***

Кожу на руке покалывало даже через перчатку, но Какаши почти привык.  
«Нужно сконцентрировать в руке больше чакры, отрегулировать мощность, а для меткости — подключить шаринган…». Сложновато, учитывая, что Какаши не привык смотреть одним глазом — правый пока постоянно норовил открыться. Зато почти привык к звуку, заранее понимая, с какой громкостью делается техника. Когда он сделал чидори впервые, даже испугался — но скорее это был страх неожиданности, он надеялся получить совсем другой результат.

Испугался и Минато-сенсей: увидев собственную технику его ученика, он запретил её использовать, беспокоясь за его сохранность и сохранность близких людей Какаши. Но Какаши всегда был себе на уме, да и, как говорил раньше его лучший друг: есть люди хуже отбросов. Ничего, он ещё усовершенствует свою технику и похвастается Минато-сенсею.

Восемь утра: он стоял на тренировочном поле, давно собранный, подбирал упавшую солому с чучел. Какаши проснулся сегодня довольно рано, наспех перекусил тем, что было под рукой.

Нужно рассчитать скорость, чтобы бежать и при этом не устать, используя при этом технику.  
Он вдыхает и выдыхает. Девять печатей, специфический звук, жжение в руке. Привычный запах горелой соломы — четыре чучела пробиты; удар — в центр молодого дерева. Хруст.  
«Пожалуй, довольно эффективно», — заключает Какаши, отряхивая руку. Кожу всё ещё жжёт. Кожа перчатки пристала к его собственной — горелым пахнет уже не солома.

— Йо, Какаши.

Он оборачивается. Рядом с ним стоит Гай — странный, но дружелюбный тип.

— Чего тебе?

Голос не дрожит, он разговаривает как ни в чём ни бывало. Будто ему совсем не больно.  
— Можно посмотреть?  
Он взглядом указывает на его правую руку. Её скрывает перчатка, но Какаши уже и так знает, что дело худо.

В редкие моменты, когда Гай замечал Какаши в «Ичираку» или где-то ещё, где можно поесть, он обратил внимание, что тот непривычно держит палочки. Однажды Гай увидел, что тот переложил их в левую руку, хотя всегда знал, что Какаши — правша.

Гай — не дурак, знает, чем отличается запах горелой кожи от запаха соломы.  
— Пойдём.

Какаши сопротивляется, он отворачивается и идти никуда не хочет. Да плевать на эту руку, плевать на всё вообще. Будет даже лучше, когда её нельзя будет использовать. Пусть обгорит вся, пусть будет бесполезной, каким себя считает сам Какаши.

Гай настаивает, намеренно (но легко) берёт Какаши за правую руку, и Какаши вскрикивает.  
— Значит, не всё в порядке, — говорит Гай, а у самого сердце сжимается — он сделал Какаши больно.

Он перестаёт сопротивляться и отводит взгляд. Гай отпускает его руку. Он сам пытается не смотреть на Какаши, пускай тот не видит, что ему жаль Какаши. Он гордый, не терпит жалости к себе. Жалеть Хатаке Какаши может только сам Хатаке Какаши.

Ему четырнадцать, недавно из его жизни навсегда исчезла Нохара Рин. Он бесполезен, потому что не смог сохранить её. Он бесполезен, потому что не смог сохранить Учиху Обито. Он бесполезен, потому что он, чёрт возьми, был их капитаном.

Какаши стискивает зубы и плетётся за Гаем. Гаю не обязательно идти вместе с ним, но он идёт. Какаши злобно зыркает на него, когда подходит к кабинету медика, мол, чего ты как мамочка за мной идёшь. Гай не обращает на это внимание. Он хорошо знает Какаши — запустит ещё свою руку и пойдёт дальше отрабатывать технику, как ни в чём не бывало. Он стучит в дверь кабинета медика. Мужчина с той стороны её открывает, спрашивает: «Чем могу помочь?»

Какаши четырнадцать и, по правде говоря, он не набунтовался. Он бунтует культурно, вроде и не нарушая правил (как можно — первый ученик Академии), но почти совершая страшную ошибку.

Медик улавливает запах запёкшейся крови.  
— Снимите перчатку.

Какаши пытается, у него не выходит. Таки прилипла. Он жалобно смотрит на медика, но не роняет ни звука.  
Медик схватывает, что произошло.  
— Тихо-тихо, не дери! Хуже сделаешь!

Медик отыскивает ножницы и срезает ткань перчатки с руки Какаши. Участки, где ткань прилипла, он оставляет. Он прикладывает к ткани лёд.

Гаю становится плохо от этого зрелища — рука Какаши красная, потрескавшаяся.  
— Вот это, — врач указывает на вскочивший волдырь посреди ладони, — ни в коем случае не прокалывать, усёк?

Какаши кивает. После обработки врач обвязывает руку Какаши бинтом. Он возвращается из больницы поникшим. Гаю снова больно. Какаши тихо бурчит: «Спасибо». Ему было плевать на боль, на травмы и на всё. Не плевать было Гаю.

***

Гай пытается не смотреть на свою ногу. Он убеждает себя, что всё в порядке. Какаши убеждает его, что… нет, не всё в порядке, но ведь. Теперь он навечно останется инвалидом, но ведь. Теперь они никогда не будут соревноваться, но ведь…

«А ведь ты сам убеждал меня, своими действиями, быть осторожнее, Гай», — вздыхает Какаши.  
Он подкидывал Какаши мазь, залечивать волдыри после чидори. Он беспокоился не о себе.

Какаши думал, что с ума сойдёт, когда увидел, что тот собирался сделать. Ни Наруто, ни Саске, ни даже Обито с Мадарой не знали, что за технику он собирается применить.  
Гай открывает врата, совершая самоубийство. У Какаши заканчиваются силы кричать.

Гай — обугленная груда, не человек, который так любил Какаши. Один из тех, кто искренне его любили. Но… жив. Он жив благодаря Наруто. Он жив и не может ходить.

Теперь в больницу наведывается чаще Какаши, в качестве посетителя, а не пострадавшего. Как только выпадает свободная минутка между разбором залежей документов и долгими заседаниями с советом, он идёт в больницу. Он идёт, наплевав на часы приёма, ему можно всё, он — Хокаге. Он знает, что Гай не уснёт — в последнее время ему плохо спится. Он спрашивает: «Могу войти?». Не у медсестёр, у Гая. И Гай почти всегда отвечает: «Конечно, входи».

Его кожа практически восстановилась с того дня. Какаши очень нежно гладит его кончиками пальцев, гладит по плечу и вдоль руки. Он поднимает одеяло. Гай отворачивается — он не может смотреть на ногу. Он и не помнил, когда она отвалилась — всё произошло так быстро. Какаши смотрит на обработанную культю — с долей грусти и нежности.  
— Болит?

Гай мотает головой.  
— Вот здесь — болит, — кладёт руку на сердце.  
Волосы на ноге с операции выросли, ему пытались помочь. Никто не смог — ни Сакура, ни Цунаде-сама. 

Какаши гладит искалеченную ногу, настойчиво, но осторожно.

— Не трогай, — говорит Гай. — Она… такая страшная. Она недостаточно красива… для тебя.

Какаши ловит комплимент, но продолжает гладить. Он оставляет поцелуй на пальцах второй руки и прикладывает к его ноге. Он кладёт голову ему на плечи, щекочет своими непослушными волосами лицо Гая, и тот не может не улыбнуться.

Они закрывают глаза, слушая дыхание друг друга. Какаши медленно встаёт, намереваясь покинуть палату Гая. Он знает, что Какаши ещё вернётся.

Он всегда хочет сказать кое-что Какаши, кое-что очень важное, и молчит. А Какаши, кажется, понимает всё без слов. Понимает, как сейчас непросто повторить слова «Я тебя люблю» Гаю, слова, которые до войны он слышал от Гая сотню раз. Он всегда был очень громким в выражении своих чувств.

— Ты герой, — сказал Какаши однажды. — Помни это.  
Гай улыбается. На смену бурной весне юности пришла пора отдыха — жаркое лето.


End file.
